The Life of Hermione Granger
by udderpd
Summary: A review of Hermione's life. Re-written and the fifth year has been added. Please Review.


**Disclaimer: **Hermione Granger and all other things referred to in this piece belong to J. K. Rowling. 

**Authors Note: **This is not a story as such it is more of a discussion document, because I can not see Hermione viewing Ron as anything more than a friend and a prize prune.

**The Life of Hermione Granger**

Some of the start of this is obviously guesswork.

Her parents are well to do Muggle dentists, they are not rich but there will be no shortage of money.

She probably has a library of fiction and non-fiction at home.

School, possibly private (but irrelevant) similar problems to Harry with spontaneous magic so considered peculiar by her peers. Insufferable know it all, top of the class in everything, not pretty (bushy hair and buck teeth), quite probably no school friends.

**Then: **

Eleventh Birthday. Joy oh joy, Hogwarts letter I am a witch that is why nobody likes me. Relief I will be all right when I am with other witches and wizards. Went immediately to some funny wizarding shops and bought all my new school things and lots of books for me to learn off by heart.

**First Year:**

Age Eleven - Twelve 

On the train she meets the Wizard world's hero (she has read all about him) he seems clueless and a bit of a weed.

Things not to bad until Halloween morning Charms class, trying to help Ron with levitation charm then we get Ron at his most charming, "No wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare honestly." Then when Hero tells him that Hermione might have heard him, Ron continues. "So? She must have noticed she's got no friends."

She is devastated, then that evening Harry drags Ron along and they save her from the Troll, she now has a friend and his sidekick who is still constantly rude to her. But that is ok she has two friends and maybe the Hero isn't such a clueless weed after all.

End of year: as a team after battling through many obstacles hero is about to face arch nemesis.

She throws arms around hero, "You're a great wizard, you know."

Hero humble, "I'm not as good as you." She lets go. (It never twigged with me before just how long this hug lasted)

Her, trying probably for the first time in her life to be humble as well. "Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – oh Harry – be _careful_!"

Hero defeats arch nemesis, definitely not a clueless weed.

She didn't like the look of his Uncle etc at the station.

**Second year:**

Age Twelve - Thirteen 

Helps hero by solving mystery but managed to get her-self petrified in the process.

Never looses faith in hero.

Hero destroys personification of Dark Lord, slays the Basilisk that had petrified her and rescues a damsel in distress (sidekick's sister). Is this a life debt?

**Third Year:**

Age Thirteen - Fourteen 

Hero being pursued by villain but hero is brave (and maybe a little bit stupid?)

Hero knows that she is looking out for him over stupid broomstick; his sidekick is a prat.

Hero doesn't condemn her cat when his sidekick accuses it of eating his rat.

Cat found to be not guilty.

Hero saves her life by chasing away Dementors. (Is this a life debt? My life was his anyway.)

Aids hero in dangerous mission saving his godfather. (She still hates flying, but likes holding on to Hero.)

**Fourth Year:**

Age Fourteen - Fifteen 

Hero's sidekick is being a prat again and not speaking to him.

Never looses faith in hero.

Helps Hero with tasks for competition.

Done inadvertent favour by Malfoy, had front (buck) teeth fixed. (The first act of vanity in life?)

Hero distracted by pretty faced, Quidditch playing harlot who is not fit to lick…. (Sorry I got a little carried away.)

Invited to Ball by another Quidditch hero, will go because pretty faces are distracting Hero and sidekick.

Neither Hero nor sidekick go to Ball with pretty faces, both got the rats. (Tee Hee.)

Argue with sidekick before and after Ball tell him to wake up to girls. (Tries to boss me like his little sister.)

Hero nearly killed by arch nemesis in last part of the competition.

I kissed the Hero before parting. (Only on cheek, pity?)

**Fifth Year:**

Age Fifteen - Sixteen 

Hero attacked by Dementors near home, saves cousin. (He hates his cousin as much as he hates Snape, a true Hero.)

The Hero has come to the secret place; I gave him a good long cuddle (it was nice) he was in a bad mood because no one had told him anything. Hero made the members tell us lots of stuff Mother Hen was mad.

Hero has to go to stupid expulsion hearing, if they kick him out of school I will leave as well.

New DADA teacher Toad woman has it in for hero. (Just you wait, I WILL GET HER.)

Pretty faced, Quidditch playing, harlot kissed MY hero. (Nearly let slip, I want to kiss hero, she will have to go.)

Made hero tell world his story, pretty face not happy.

Pretty face's friend made big problem for hero. Pretty face's chance ended.

Hero being attacked through his scar by arch Nemesis. (What can we do?)

Again hero saved me, this time from a Giant.

Caught by Toad woman, left her in the woods was saved by hero. (And maybe Giant but I got HER)

Hurt in Ministry of Magic, saved again by hero. (Had told him not to go.)

At the station I told hero I would see him very soon. (Hope it's true, I wanted to cuddle him before we parted.)

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
